Sotails
by The Sonicfan2015
Summary: Hello their This is a quick summary that will also be in the first chapter of this story I hate yaoi so this is going to be non yaoi also I hate female sonic do not make fun of me sending me emails about that it just fils up inboxes
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Hello my name is TheRealSonicFan2015 And i am making a 20 chapter fanfic called sails or sotails or sontails WARNING:If you do not like sexual things then do not read this please Also... I hate yaoi so this is going to be NON YAOI I also hate female sonic i like female tails better so with that in mind U hope you enjoy Sontails -  
Station Square a nice place to live. People Always friendly,the trees make it peaceful,the city is full of people,Some doing Normal things Some doing terrible things that are unspeakable,Mostly Gayness or Lesbian or sex offending Or... other things such as drugs. 2 Teens by then name of Sonic the hedgehog Age:15,Gender:Male and Miles Tails Prower Age:14,Gender:Female.

The young Fox woke up feeling tired and having a terrible headache."My head..."Tails groans

"Tails get up! you are going to the doctors today!"Her mother said

Tails groans again getting up and making her bed getting her Iphone YES THEY APPARENTLY HAVE IPHONES THERE and called Sonic The hedgehog would be awake..

"H-H-H-He-Hello?" A lazy hedgehog said "Hi Sonic"The Fox said "Hi Tails" The Sleepy hedgehog said Sonic got out of bed getting on a shirt and pants "Sonic!"His mother Yelled "What mom" Sonic said "YOUR GROUNDED!" Sonics mom yelled "Grounded?! What,Why?"Sonic asked "We found A magazine in your room that contains innapropriate content!" His mom said "THATS NOT MINE!" Sonic yelled "THAN WHOS IS IT?" His mother asked "ITS SHADOWS! SHADOW AND I WERE PLAYING VIDEOGAMES LAST NIGHT HE PROBABLY LEFT IT HERE!"Sonic said "Oh ok ill tell shadows mother"  
"Ok mom"  
*5 Hours later*  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. The ugly truth

Chapter 2:The Secret Reveal

"Tails! Sonics here to see you!"Her mom said "Ok mom!" Tails said Sonic lightly tapped on tails door with his knuckle "Come in!" Tails said "So how did the shots go?"The hedgehog asked "Good they almost had to put 5 shots into me cause i struggled,I hate shots."Tails said "Thats Child abuse right there" Sonic said Chuckling "Sonic" Tails said "What?" The hedgehog asked "Umm well I-I Love you"Tails said Sonic jumped back "W-What?"The hedgehog said "I love you,Is that ok?" Tails asked tearing up "Hows this for an answer?"Sonic said as sonics lips met the girly fox's As they kissed.*IN my opinion BLEH!*  
*Btw tails is a girl*  
Tails was blusing and then they kissed again and didnt hear tails mom "Sonic,Tails are you 2 in here?"  
"Umm yeah mom!" Tails said *Flashback*  
"Sonic Tails come down here!"Both their mothers said *THe 9 year old fox and 10 year old hedgehog walked down the stairs*  
"Now your Fathers want to talk to you about things!"Sonics mom said "Now,You are going to do these thing when you grow up,Ok?"SOnics dad said They both nodded "Now you would be sad if you did something different right?"  
They both nodded differently "Well people dont like girls sometimes or the otherway around they like the same gender For example A girl likes a girl thats wrong"Tails dad said "Also Men like to have sex alot and are so desperate they kidnap girls and they have sex with them"Tails dad said Both sonic and tails had that talk already so they both knew what that ment "Also boys might like other boys"Sonics father added in Tails was trembling at the thought of being a sex slave "YOUR SCARING TAILS!" Her mom said "WELL IM TELLING THEM WHATS RIGHT!"Tails dad said *they both got into an argument as they heard tails mother scream as she was knocked unconcious on the floor *They killed her dad*  
*everytime anyone mentioned fathers day tails would cry*  
*some people do it to make fun of tails and thats sad*  
Monday morning

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. A Sad Thing

Chapter 3:A Sad thing

It was monday morning sonic and tails were on the apparently playground Yes highschoolers have playgrounds WTF!  
But its more like a hangout spot and they talked and everyone asked sonic why amy wasnt their

"I dont know shadow."Sonic said "Well i really want to ask her out to the dance."Shadow said "Whats his problem?" Tails asked "Amy never misses school."Tails said"Lets go to her house to see whats happened *after school*  
"Sonic and tails went to amys house and they both lightly tapped the door with their knuckle Amys mother sobbing came to the door and answered. "Sonic what are you doing here?"  
"We just came to see whats wrong with Amy." Tails said "Well... Follow me" Her mom said Sonic and tails followed amys mom to amys room where they so blood everywhere and a dead amy lying on the floor and on the floor was blood spelling YOU CAUSED IT ALL SILVER!  
"OH DEAR GOD!" Both sonic and tails saying at the same time running out of the house Tuesday morning Every Tuesday is poolday really poolday of course sonic wore a blue swim suit easing his quills back

Tails wore a sexy bikini in sonics eyes that was yellow

"Ready for pool day?"Shadow asked "Amy hasnt been here for 2 days wonder whats happening" Sonic starts to tear up as the word Amy echoes through his mind "Sonic?" Shadow asks "SHES DEAD!" Sonic blurts out "What..." Shadow says "Your joking right?"  
"Go see for yourself after school"  
The bus arrived at the pool and they all got in the pool Tails went on the diving board but then Sally Akorn The bully Decided to kick tails off and have tails do a belly flop "NOOOO HELP MEE!" Tails screamed as she fell in the water and knocked out as she instantly hit it falling to the bottom Everyone looked at sally some of her friends laughing and the friends and sally dived into kick tails "Not on my watch"Sonic muttered and dived in and instantly punched Sally in the face and then kicked all her friends "YOU LEAVE THAT INNOCENT FOX ALONE!" Sonic said as he dove up carrying tails Everyone gasped not at sonic No no no They were seeing something They saw amy "Amy?" SOnic and said "But she was dead.." Sonic said Then someone did an idiotic impression of amy it was Pinky the GAY HEDGEHOG*MY reaction is priceless*

End of chapter 3 


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

Wednesday(Starting of Voting for student council roles :3)  
Tails woke up With an odd throbbing at the base of her neck Above well her normal clothings collarbone or something IDK IM JUST STARTING OUT "Stop neck!"Tails whispered sleepily Tails went into the bathroom to see what it was and saw Sonics Teeth Marks on her neck! Tails Freaked out and hyperventalated "OMG OMG OMG OMG WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!" Tails thought Tails quickly picked up her iphone and called sonic "Hi tails" SOnic said "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Tails Silently yelled "Why Sonic said?" "NOW!" Tails said Sonic got over there and tails showed sonic "I did that?" Sonic said "Did we have sex?" Sonic whispered grinning "NO!" Tails silently yelled again "I found a Dress!" Sonic said It was tails only red dress So tails decided to wear it to pass an excuse to look nice For a Couple of days "What are you running for student council tails?" Sonic asked "President" Tails said "That sounds sexy" Shadow said getting A seductive grin on his face*BLEHHHH!*  
"Lay off shadow"Sonic said "Tails can you follow me" Shadow said "Uhh sure." Tails said Shadow walked tails to the top of the School And instantly pushed tails to the floor and started to kiss tails "STOP SHADOW!" Tails yelled and punched shadow "YOUR A SEX OFFENDER!" Tails yelled "No im not its called a fetish" Shadow said "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Tails said Tails ran as shadow followed her "SONIC!" Tails Yelled "What tails?" Sonic said casually "SHADOWS A SEX OFFENDER!" Tails Yelled "OMG SHADOW YOUR SICK!" Sonic said as sonic knocked out shadow "WHATS GOING ON HERE!" The teacher asked "SHADOWS A SEX OFFENDER!"Tails and sonic said as everyone punched and kicked shadow till he died.  
5 days later voting day "Well im voting for tails" Sally said joking around "Just kidding Who would vote for a stupid fox."Sally said again her friends Laughing Tails got angry and slapped sally with her tail "YOU SHUT UP!" Tails said "What does the fox say?" Sally said "Oh yeah lemme see IM TAILS IM ANNOYING LALALALALA!" Sally said mocking tails Tails started to shutter and her eyes filled With anger "What... Did you just say?" Tails said "YOur a bitch" Sally said Sonic stepped in "Well. You are a LESBIAN!" Tails said "YEAH I FOUND OUT YOUVE BEEN WITH MARINE!" Said tails Everyone including her friends ran after Sally and kiled the squirrel "Thats what you get.." Said tails tails won and was the student body president so she made a dance it was near christmas So everyone had to get a christmas present for their secret lover and their were 3 rules 1. You can kiss 2. NO SEX! 3.  
No secret couples 


	5. Pool Day Gone wrong

Chapter 5:Pool Day Gone Wrong

"Sonic tails time to go to school!"Tails mom said "ITS POOL DAY!"sonic said happily Tails wore the same bikini accept in pink They arrived at the pool Tails went on the diving board and jumped off winking at sonic after a couple seconds tails could Be seen carrying an unconcious green hedgehog(MY FAN CHARACTER MIGHT AS WELL GET SOME ADVERTISEMENT INTO HERE)  
"Brandon.." Sonic whispered Brandon woke up "Oh my god im just kareening from my house into the pool and then i wake up see ing Tails carrying me out of the water!" Brandon said "Tell us what happened"Sonic and tails said "Well I was playing Brandon the hedgehog a game i created and i instantly saw a fox fling a flinging slingshot bullet at me causing me to Fling all the way over here unconcious and then i heard everyone gasp accept for well you" Said Brandon "Thats Some tough Stuff man"Said sonic they all see a sudden ship emerge over them "HELLO ALL!" said Robotnik "I AM DR ROBOTNIK!" Said Robotnik "AND YOU ALL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!" Said Robotnik "Tails Lets go stop this guy with brandon accompanying us!"  
Said sonic "Sure!" Said tails "YEAH!" Said Brandon They got on tails plane and decided to fly up there YES TAILS HAD A FLYING LICENSE ITS NATURAL "Lets go!" Said brandon! They saw a Gray fox Named PINKY THE FOX! (Other fancharacter advertising)  
"Seriously we gotta bring pinky with us or shel die!"said brandon "Oh fine" Said sonic and tails hoping that they wouldnt do anything Ofcourse they wouldnt btw pinky the fox is my moms fancharacter so if your gonna send mean comments YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! Anyway sonic and tails got aboard the flying ship and saw a metal version of sonic called metal sonic! "AHH!  
If it isnt the fastest thing alive! sonic." Said robotnik"GET ALOAD OF THIS!" Robotnik said telling metal sonic to go "HOLY SHIT!" Said pinky as all them run sonic just basically jumping on his metal doppelganger "COME ON GUYS!" Said sonic "Ok." Said the others They entered egg station zone "LETS SEE IF YOU ALL CAN PASS EACH OF MY ROBOTS IVE DESIGNED FOR YOU!"  
Said robotnik Pinky was up first her abilitys were Using explosives and most importantly TICKY BOMBS Or sticky bombs "Preparing to kill target" A metal robot said "Not today" Pinky said and threw a sticky bomb on the robot running for cover"  
"BLASTED!" Said robotnik"Well if thats easy how about the one DESIGNED FOR SONIC!" "Preparing To kill hedgehog" Said Silver Sonic Sonic jumped on the robot a couple of times and then it was defeated"GRAAHH HES NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
Said robotnik "LETS SEE IF BRANDON CAN DO SO WELL!" Said robotnik as A robot said "Preparing to destroy hedgehog"  
Brandons abilitys were rolling down hills and hand to hand combat "Ill bust that robot no problem!" As brandon punched its Main place where all the wires would be and it instantly died "THE LAST ONES FOR TAILS!" Said Robotnik "Preparing to kill Fox" Said the robot as tails flew above it and jumped on it a bunch instantly decommisioning it. "WOO!" said tails "ALRIGHT LETS SEE IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Said robotnik as he emerged in the egg viper(Sonic adventure Robot) Sonic quickly Jumped on it a couple of times and pinky stuck a sticky bomb on it "GRAHH!"Said robotnik "ILL BEAT you NEXT TIME!" Said robotnik Robotnik retreated "OMG WE Did it said them all!" "TO TAILS PLANE QUICKLY!" Said pinky And they all ran to tails plane they escaped the destroyed ship as it fell onto the beach everyone cheered them on as they rested

wednesday End of chapter 4 


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparing

Sonic Walked with Brandon to both of them to get something for their secret lover Brandon loved blaze And sonic loved tails "I think Blaze will like this!" Said Sonic pointing to a purple xbox 360 "Perfect!" Said Brandon and bought it and bought Some games Sonic bought tails a new Pc that had steam on it and all. Tails bought sonic an xbox one with a blue controller And blaze bought brandon a pair of red Green earmuffs (Brandons altime favorite thing) Everyone dressed in fancy clothing tuxedos Everywhere "This is awkward" Sonic said "I know right.." Said Brandon Pinky was their relaxing and dancing by herself Pinky well was an awesome person due to her experience with explosives! Tails hugged sonic "Sonic!" Said tails "Hi tails!" Said sonic "You look cute!"Said sonic "Ok!" The teacher said after 3 hours "TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" said the teachr as everyone crowded around the table and opened presents the main 4 loved their presents and sonic and tails Pinky and brandon watching awkwardly "Seriously..." Said Brandon grumpily Brandon hated fanart of well sexual things being done especially due to yaoi He wasnt A bigot by anymeans he could mind any type of people as long as they didnt have sex in his house if they lived with him then blaze and brandon kissed

Saturday 3 days after the dance Sonic and tails were playing black ops 2 zombies together when tails said awkwardly "S-Sonikku?" Said tails "Yeah tails?" Said sonic." "I think we should go all the way"Tails muttered "With a condom atleast"  
Tails added "Ok."Sonic muttered as their parents were going to be out Brandons reaction (MY FANCHARACTERS REACTION IS HILARIOUS "So you are?" asked brandon grumpily "Yeah" Sonic said "Let me watch" Said brandon awkwardly "Fine.."  
Sunday their parents had left and tails bought condoms(Wtf?) As a perfect couple that was in love shared a secret with One green hedgehog watching facepalming at the thought of him and blaze ever doing that wits awkward as hell

Monday Sonic felt hungover as woke up seeing brandon in their passed out on the floor and tails next to the blue hedgehog As the 2 woke up hearing a gray fox staring awkwardly at them "Really.." said pinky "MY REACTION EXACTLY!" Said brandon they all got ready for school as sonic and tails stared at eachother happily "Whats with them?" Blaze asked brandon "I dunno.." said brandon a new kid arived at their school it was a blue fox named mallory the fox( A NOTHER FANCHARACTER!)  
"Seriously their are too many new kids here!" Said sonic "I know right said tails" "Hey!" Said mallory "You guys are like Way to cool i heard how you stopped eggman!" Said mallory "Can i be your 4 friend!" said mallory "Sure why not!" Said all them Mallorys ability was using weapons and intimidation "HELLO PEOPLE OF STATION SQUARE!" Said eggman "Its eggman!" said all of them "Lets go get em!" Said mallory

End of chapter 6 


	7. Final encounters

Chapter 7:Last encounter

the main 5 flew up on tails plane the tornado To the wing fortress zone "Alright guys we gotta defeat the death egg robot!"  
Said sonic they defeat it and then they all fall as tails catches them "Thanks for catching us!" They all said

End of chapter seven Sorry this is such a short chapter 


	8. Normal Life

Chapter 8:Normal life 5 Years after the last eggman encounter sonic and the main other 4 were in sonics house doing their own thing when tails Stomach hurt "Sonic Help! i cant move due to my stomach!" Tails said sonic and tails had had sex without a condom last night "YOUR PREGNANT!" said sonic as they saw the spurm a couple of minutes after tails was put in the hospital "Omg!" said tails "This is the most awkward thing ever" Brandon and blaze said as the hedgehog and cat kissed "Good job for you two!" Said Mallory "I hope you take great care of the baby!" Said pinky 5 months later tails went into labor and apparantly had twins "Congratulations on your beutifal baby boy and girl!" Said Marine The doctor racoon as a buetifal baby hedgehog with fox ears and 2 tails with purple fur and red eyes softly looked up at the 5 and the other one that had black and blue fur with 2 black tails and green eyes and fox ears looked up happily at the 5 "Mama" Said the purple baby fox "awww" said brandon "Well name it Ashley!"Said sonic "Thats a great name said tails!" "Mama!" Said the black and blue hedgehog "Were naming this one Sonic Jr" Said Sonic "Perfect!" said tails as they cradled the babys in their arms "This is so adorable!"  
Said blaze with a 4 year old baby holding her hand "Go on Brandon Jr Dear!" Said blaze "Go meet your new friends!"  
"Mommy i dont want to!" Brandon jr Said "Son..." Said brandon (Apparantly my fan character has a child) "Ok dad.." Said Brandon Jr brandon jr tickled their tummies "They seem nice!" said Brandon Jr As the 2 laughed 


	9. Tails Injury

Chapter 9:Tails Injury

Brandons POV

I Woke up Seeing a white hedgehog next to him it was Cheyenne the hedgehog (Brandons new girlfriend ooh)  
and stroked her quills not waking her up. Sonic was crying in his room to reveal a bleeding tails groaning in pain sonic fur Turning black as he saw a silver hedgehog laughing "Leave her alone.." Sonic said "No! I wanted tails and i loved her far before her!" said silver "SHES MY WIFE!" Said sonic "Well if you dont let her be mine you and your friends will die and ill make tails my personal slave." Silver said grinning seductively "NO!" Said sonic as he quickly lunged at the silver I just watched in total shock as sonic barely ever went dark silver was killed by sonic and sonic called the police me and him explaining what happened they took tails to a hospital and everyone was so scared! Not at sonic not at anyone just at silver sonic cried as tails was hooked up to an iv bed

Cheyennes point of view

I walk in to see sonic crying at tails brandon looking awkwardly at the fox and pinky and mallory just sitting there tearing up.I walked in and everyone said "Cheyenne!" "Hi guys!" I say "Well looks like shes fine shes just in a coma for well a week or so and its gonna really be easy for her to recover just visit her in a week." Said Shadow the doctor

One Week Later

Mallorys POV I walk into the hospital seeing tails groaning in pain as her head throbbed constantly due to a killer hangover.I walk up to tails and give her a high five "Good you survived!" I said "Yeah i cant believe its just like one minute im sleeping with my love and then another minute Boom im in here." Said Tails "Well we were all worried sick about you!" I said "Whats goin on with you and Draven?" Tails asked grinning "SHUT UP!" I yelled and stormed out of the room

Pinkys POV

I see Mallory Storm out of the hospital blushing furiously "What a hothead." I said aloud as i walked in the room that tails was in "Tails hows it goin!" I asked "Ehh good i angered Mallory there." Tails said "Lemme guess its about her and Draven theres something suspicious about that guy!" I said "I agree he doesnt seem right." Said Tails

End of chapter 9 guys sorry after the month ive had i had to stop fanfiction for a while but now im back to being devoted to It its the addiction of left 4 dead 2 and sonic games

Please Favorite Review and like this story Bai Bai *HAI FIVE LIAK A JACKSEPTICEYE MARKIPLIER BOSS!*


	10. Questions answered on chapter 10

Chapter 10:Explanation of the story right now and why the children arent mentioned

Hi there TheSonicFan2015 Here as i am explaining for chapter 10 why the children havent been mentioned and suddenly how blaze wasnt brandons girlfriend its simple blaze and ALL the kids died in eggmans base Brandon and the 2 who had kids went into sadness but then were cheered up im planning to do an explicit scene next time so be warned i just hope you have it in your heart to still support this fanfic and help me till the day the fanfic dies giving me praise and i promise i will not drop a those three words ending on you guys the story will be 100 % Complete by chapter 20 and if it isnt ill Eat Hot sauce. Also Whats with Mallory and draven well its simple they met at a coffee shop and then they instantly sparked it off. Thats all really so thats the story you didnt know till now all your questions are solved my friends and if you like this fanfic dont forget to Like,Share,Favorite,Review this fanfic and HIGH FIVES FOR EVERYONE LIKE A JACKSEPTICMARKIPLIER BOSS! Also Like a looooooser...


End file.
